Met His Match
by BlackMoonNight
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima is about to meet his female counterpart. And it's love at first sight. Please read!


**This is my first fanfic, so please go easy with the flames after you read this! Hope you enjoy!**

**Met His Match**

It was late in the afternoon, the sun starting its decent past the towers of the city. Shizuo was leaning against the wall in Tom's office, a cig hanging out of his mouth. Tom was sitting at his desk, filing reports on loafers who didn't want to pay their debts.

"Is their no one we need to bash- I mean, visit today?" Shizuo asked. It was extremely rare to have nothing to do, no one to go after. Tom looked up at him with a small smile.

"No, not today," he answered, seemingly calm. But Shizuo could see it in Tom's eyes. He was screaming for joy on the inside. All because he didn't have to call an ambulance to pick up one of his clients.

"Then I can relax for a change," Shizuo commented as he walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He hated having to deal with the police. They always showed up whenever he broke out into a rage. Then when they realized it was him, they would just shrug their shoulders, deciding to watch and wait 'til it was over.

He even heard from Tom that they started betting money on him. Apparently he was their only form of entertainment. He honestly didn't mind, as long as they shared at least a fourth of the winnings.

"We will have a client come to us later though," Tom said casually, snapping Shizuo out of his musings. He stared at him disbelievingly. A client? Come to them? Of their own volition? That was different.

"Why? Did they lose a bet?" he asked in amusement. This should be interesting.

"No," he replied with a knowing smile. "They're actually responsible and pay their bills on time, which is why they're my favorite client." Shizuo could hear the underlying words. 'We don't have to chase them all over Japan, so they're my favorite'.

Shizuo just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the chair. A client coming to them just meant more quiet time for him. Deciding to take a nap, he took one last breath of his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray on the table next to him. Then he closed his eyes and sighed as he drifted to sleep.

A girl was walking down the busy late night streets of Ikebukuro, her clothes disheveled and dirty. Her long red her was swaying gently behind her as she left the scene she caused with a pleased expression on her face. The baka should've known not to tick her off.

He got what was coming to him! His head in the pavement like an ostrich with people standing over the spectacle, watching the girl walk away with fear etched on their faces. Oh, how fun it was to see her spectator's reactions! With her small petite frame, no one suspected she was a walking time bomb!

Suddenly the girl stopped midstride and looked down, a haunted look slithering its way into her eyes. How could she feel pleased with beating a guy who was twice her size into submission? The action itself gave reason for people to talk, but if word got out that she enjoyed a good brawl…she shivered.

Shaking her head, she decided to think it over later. She was in a hurry. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she saw that loser had cost her a good five minutes. It was at least a ten-minute walk from here, and she needed to be there within eleven.

She sighed. This was going to be close. Stealing her will, she replaced her phone, took a deep breath, and made a mad dash to her destination.

Tom looked at the clock on the wall. Almost time for the client to arrive. He heard Shizuo snore softly in the chair in front of him. He didn't mind. He was actually glad. Shizuo needed some down time.

All these clients not paying their bills was ridiculous. It was as if they were asking for a beating. Tom was actually thinking of giving him some vacation time. Lord knows he deserves it.

He looked to the clock again. Two more minutes. He was telling the truth earlier. This client was his favorite. They always paid their debts on time with the full amount. Was polite to him and always had a smile whenever they're here.

The one time he saw other wise was a few weeks ago. The only time he ever saw an outburst like theirs was whenever Shizuo lost it. The poor fella they wailed on too.

Tom shook his head in amusement. They were just like Shizuo. He was startled out of his thoughts when a loud knock resounded through the room.

Shizuo started in surprise. His head swiveled towards the door and he heard a crack come from his neck. Ugh, how he hated when that happened. Stay in one position too long, and you bones settle there.

Tom looked to the clock for a third time with smile. They're here.

"Come in," he called.

Shizuo was rubbing his neck when he heard the door open. Standing up, he turned with a blank face only for it to fill with shock. He was positive what he saw was a dream.

There at the threshold stood a beautiful, petite girl with purple tinted sunglasses in her long red hair. Her emerald eyes held a smile to them that matched the one on her lips. She wore an outfit similar to his, only with a slightly different color scheme.

She had a red short-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it. The top few buttons of the shirt were undone, showing a bit a cleavage. She wore black slacks, with black leather heeled boots. A chain was attached to her belt loops.

Shaking his head, Shizuo tried to rid his head of the fogginess that came with waking up from a pleasant slumber. The emotions bubbling in his chest were probably…just leftover from a dream he had. Yeah…that's it.

Tom looked to his friend when he noticed his posture became stiff. And what he saw almost made him bust out laughing. He never thought he'd see the day when Shizuo Heiwajima would look like the love struck idiots he's always belittled. Though his shades hid his eyes fairly well, Tom didn't need to see them. It was obvious by the way his mouth kept opening and closing, making him resemble a fish. Oh, the irony of it all!

"Welcome Saya," Tom greeted in a strained voice, trying-and failing miserably-to keep his smile from turning into an evil smirk.

Saya saw that smirk and instantly became wary. She didn't need to know him personally, to know he was scheming something. Slowly, she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Hello Tom," she greeted back politely. She turned when she saw someone else in the room. Saya was surprised she didn't notice him before. He was taller than the average Japanese man, plus that blond hair of his! She thought it suited him nicely. And for some reason, she felt she's seen him somewhere before.

Noticing her curious expression, Tom decided to make introductions.

"Shizuo, this is Saya Hagane." Shizuo merely nodded his head, snapping his mouth shut and gulping slightly. "Saya, this is Shizuo Heiwajima. He works for me."

Just then, a light bulb went off in her head. _That's why he looks familiar! He's Shizuo Heiwajima!_ she thought in surprise. "It's nice to meet you Shizuo," she said aloud.

"Likewise," he barely got out. _Lord, kill me now!_ he thought pleadingly.

"Anyways," Saya started, turning to Tom, "here's your money." She pulled her wallet from her pocket, and produced a check from its confines.

Shizuo watched the transaction with morbid curiosity. She's the client? Oh, he's gonna need to see a psychiatrist.

Tom took the check from her. It was only then did he notice how dirty her clothes were. "Saya?"

Saya had started walking towards the door when he called her. She turned to him, giving him her attention. "Yes?"

"…Why are your clothes so dirty?..." he asked hesitantly, not wanting to set her off accidentally. Shizuo noticed this too. He also noticed she was slightly panting, as if she had ran here.

She blinked innocently twice before looking down at herself. And he was right, they were dirty. She wondered about this for a moment before remembering her little…spat…with a certain idiot a few minutes earlier.

Laughing self-consciously, she answered, "Some idiot tried something with me…and…well…let's just say the police are trying to figure out how to get his head out of the ground."

Tom grinned. He was right. The two were exactly alike.

Before anything else could be said, the door slammed open. They turned to see a group of five guys holding various weapons. The leader walked in, patting his sword against his shoulder.

"Which one of you is Saya Hagane?" he asked. That caught the girl's attention. She didn't remember seeing this bunch anywhere before. She apparently made a noise, because the thugs turned their attention to her. "You?" The leader asked incredulously. "You're the one who stole our money?"

"What did you say?" she asked, somewhat annoyed. _What were they talking about?_

"We have this intel broker who found our bag of cash. And when she handed it to us, she told us you were the one who swiped it!"

She twitched murderously. She's never seen these punks in her life, and they have the gall to label her a thief? They obviously don't know who they're dealing with!

Shizuo stared at the girl, wondering what she was going to do next. When those losers barged in on them asking who was Saya Hagane, he turned to her in confusion and worry. Then they had the audacity to call this women a thief! The moment they said that, he knew they were screwed. She was trembling in what he knew as fury. He's shook in that emotion at least five times that day. Hell, he was shaking in it now! Shizuo could practically see the sparks flying around her as she tried to contain herself.

He came to the conclusion that this restraint of hers won't last for long. Neither would his if this silence kept up.

Saya looked back at Tom with a tick in her eye. "Hey Tom? Do you mind?" she asked through gritted teeth. If they tried something, she was gonna pound them either way. But she figured she better get his permission first…before she started bashing heads!

When he waved his hand in approval, the leader obviously thought he was trying to shoo them away. He came at her, sword raised, yelling "Die!"

Shizuo was about to step in to stop him when he saw her dodge effortlessly to the side. Then she opened her eyes, and he saw the rage of a lioness. He watched as she, in quick session, punched all five guys in the face, then sent them soaring out the window. He wouldn't deny it. Shizuo felt a shiver run down his spine, but unlike many times before when it was in anger, this time it was in fear. Now he knew how others felt when he lost control.

A girl with silver hair watched as five well built guys were sent flying out of an upper window of the building, screaming like little girls as they soared through the night sky.

"Even I have to admit…It's sometimes scary how people can trust me so easily," she stated in an amused even tone.

"You have no idea," a voice said behind her. Turning, she saw her boyfriend, Izaya Orihara walking towards her with a bemused smirk.

She started walking in step with him when he reached her, following him to his office.

Saya huffed indignantly at the broken window she sent those fools through. The nerve! Replacing her wallet back in her pocket she made her way to the door. When she had a hold of the door knob, she turned back to Tom.

"I'm sorry for the window," she apologized. "You can just send me the bill." And then she left before anything else could be said.

Tom just sighed. He was so used to outbursts like that, he didn't feel it all too important to send her the bill. He'll just pay for it himself. Just as he thought that, Shizuo spoke up.

"You don't need to send her a bill. Take it out of my paycheck." Then he too was gone before Tom could say anything.

Tom just stared at the door the two berserkers walked through. Deciding to leave it be, he went back to his paperwork. Maybe she'll find out that Shizuo took care of the bill for her through a letter he'll blatantly send.

Shizuo caught up with her at the stairs. She looked at him expectantly, as if knowing he wanted to ask her something.

"Would you like me to…I don't know…walk you home?" he asked hesitantly. He watched her contemplate this. Then a smile formed on her face.

"Actually, I was going to get something to eat," she replied. She watched as his face fall somewhat. "But…" He looked up at her when she paused. "…you're welcome to join me."

He smiled. "I'd like that." Then they walked out of the building. As they headed for the nearest bar, Shizuo thought that maybe he's met his match.

**Aaaaannnnnnddd…. THE END! Hope you all enjoyed this! This was my first shot at writing a fanfiction. So constructive criticism is welcomed. BUT NO HARDCORE FLAMES! I know there are people who won't like this, but tough cookies, get over it!**

**P.S.: If you think there should be a second part to this, like say a sequel, tell me and I'll consider it. **

**So please! R&R!**

**Shizu-fan!**


End file.
